Sweet Tooth 1
by Lacey-Chan
Summary: Little Honey Haninozuka has a big crush on Haruhi Fujioka, and he's willing to do ANYTHING to make her happy. Will he be able to win her heart? DISCONTINUED.
1. I

**Sweet Tooth**

**Chapter 1!**

**Note: Chapter one is all edited and I feel good! I've added more detail and corrected my spelling/grammar! I'm proud to give you the new, updated version of chapter 1!**

Honey loves sweets and cute things. Everyone knows this. But, no one realized that Honey had a secret. There was another thing that he liked, or, another _person_, to be more precise.

Haruhi watched as Honey swallowed down what she thought was his third _whole _cake so far for the knew that Kyouya wouldn't be too happy if he kept up with this streak much cakes were expensive, and they were meant for the costumers. All of Honey's fangirls were having fun feeding the cake to him, and wiping his face when it got dirty.

One girl leaned over to get the frosting off of his cheek, but honey grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her close to his chest.

"You smell pretty," he said. "Like strawberries!"

The girl looked surprised. "I do?" she asked innocently.

Honey put his lips up to her ear, and not-so-whispered, "Strawberries are my favorite."

The girl nearly fainted, and Haruhi just rolled her eyes. Fainting was an everyday thing here at the host club. Haruhi went back to her own business before Kyouya noticed that she was slacking off, and she didn't think about Honey again until later on in the day.

Honey entertained his customers the same as any other day, though nobody except Mori-Sempai noticed that he hadn't been feeling well the past few day. Honey may have been feeling a bit depressed, but he was still a host, and a good one, at that.

Honey took a bite of cake, and then took another forkful and fed it to his stuffed bunny, Usa-Chan. The customers all seemed to think that it was the cutest thing ever.

"That's so sweet, Honey-Sama. You're sharing!" One fangirl cood.

"That's so nice!" another replied.

These girls were all so typical and easy to entertain. Honey was getting a bit bored. He felt like he needed more of a challenge.

**About a ½ hour later!: **

"...So I really don't kow what I should do! I don't want my parents to disown me, but I really do love him!"

A client was explaining her family issues to Honey and Mori when Hikaru and Kaoru sat down beside her and started listening.

"I understand how you feel," says Hikaru. "We get treated badly all the time," finishes Kaoru. "Our family doesn't approve of our relationship."

Kaoru gave Hikaru a sad look, and tears began welling up in his eyes.

Hikaru ran over to him and cupped his chin in his hands. "It's okay Kaoru. I won't let them hurt you, and I won't ever leave your side."

They stared into eachother's eyes for awhile, until finally the girls coudn't take all the forbidden love any longer and their eyes turned into hearts as they fainted.

About that time, Kyouya announced that it was closing time. Kyoya and Tamaki roused the girls and they left sleepily to go to the infirmary. Now it was just the club members left in the room.

"So," starts Hikaru, "Today was pretty good. Do you think they'll want to hear more about our 'family issues' tomorrow?"

Honey nodded his head. "These girls do like to gossip," he said.

Haruhi walked up to them and sat down next to Honey. "You seem to have made a few stirs today, too, Sempai. For me, today was pretty boring."

Honey-Sempai frowned. "Well, we have to change that! Takashi, hand me one of those cookies over there, please."

Mori grabbed a cookie and handed it to Honey.

"Here, try this cookie! It'll brighten your day, fer sure!"

Haruhi took the cookie and smiled. The cookie was cute. It had white frosting and a strawberry on top. She took a bite.

"This _is _a good cookie, Sempai. Did you remember that I liked strawberries?"

Honey smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I actually ordered them with you in mind. You can take some home if you like, I won't tell Kyouya!"

"Heard that!" said Kyouya, whom was sitting at a table a little farther away. Honey stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Honey said. "As long as your happy! Everyone needs a treat every once in a while."

Haruhi smiled that "natural" smile that made her popular with the ladies, and it nearly melted Honey's heart.

_I can't believe I fell in love with a commoner, but she sure is perfect, in every way._

**Okay, so this is done, and it would be SO helpful if you reviewed and told me that you didn't hate me for changing this, please? THANK YOU! **


	2. II

**Hi there again! I'm back with chapter two! Yay! I'm a bit excited about this, and hopefully you are too! This chapter will be longer than the last one, fer sure.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; as much as I wish I did… But I'm not gonna whine about it so… Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Chapter Two:_

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey watched as Haruhi took a bite out of her third cookie. Sure, he did have a lot of cookies there, but he sort of wished he didn't have to share with her. This was Haruhi, though. He could never say no to her.

Honey took a cookie off the tray and slowly took a bite, even though he really wanted to just scarf it down in one. He smiled brightly and said, "These are really delicious, aren't they?"

Haruhi agreed with him.

Just then both twins decided that they wanted to try the cookies, too. Honey didn't like that idea one bit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed at the two whilst they were leaning over trying to reach the cookie tray that was on the other side of the table.

The twins recoiled.

"We're sorry," they both said, "We didn't mean to make you mad."

Honey could be pretty intimidating at times, even though he was so little. Most of the time, he was just a sweet little boy, though. That just made it even worse when he exploded, because no one could ever have seen it coming.

"… Honey?" Haruhi asked, "Can't Hikaru and Kaoru just have one cookie? They're really good, they should try them too."

Even though Honey really didn't want to, he was too nice a person, and said that the twins too could have as many cookies as they would like.

Both boys really liked the cookies.

Honey regained his cool and went back to being his normal self.

"Haruhi, tomorrow I'll bring more cookies for you to try. My cook is the best! You should come over and meet her. She has thousands of recipes! Usa-Chan and I have tried every single one of them."

Haruhi smiled. "I guess I could do that sometime."

_Yes!_ Honey thought to himself.

At that moment Tamaki appeared, looking like he was about ready to cry. "Haruhi, you can't go over to his house! Daddy won't let you!"

Here we go again…

Haruhi's POV.

When Tamaki said that, it only made her want to go over their even more. Tamaki couldn't control her and he DEFINATELY WASN'T her dad!

Honestly, Haruhi was a little worried about going over their though. Even though Honey looked like an innocent little seven year old, she had to remember that he was really two years older than her, and he was a martial arts champion.

Honey was a nice person though, so she didn't want to say no to him.

"Shut up, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said. "You aren't my father."

Tamaki ran over to his corner and started crying. Great.

"I'm going home."

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey felt happy after she had said yes. He wanted to spend more time with her, so maybe she might end up liking him as more than a friend.

Honey was called downstairs for dinner by his servants. He ate dinner quickly and had his three cakes for dessert. His servants took his plates for him and he offered them a slice of cake, which they denied even though it was apparent that they really did want it.

A Honey was eating he overheard the servants talking to each other.

"He's such a cute boy! It's hard to believe he can be so dangerous," the first said.

"Yes, and he sure can eat a lot. It's amazing that he doesn't gain weight. I envy him."

This was one thing Honey himself didn't understand, but he loved eating cake so he didn't question it. He thought back to the time he got a cavity and couldn't eat sweets for three days straight. Those were the worst three days of his life. He felt empty inside without his sweets. Plus they tasted so good…

"His wife's gonna have a handful dealing with him. Constantly being surrounded by sugary foods… That's a bit tempting. No girl could ever possibly eat as much as him and not gain weight."

This statement caught Honey off guard a little bit. Did he really need to cut down on his sweets? Honey wasn't exactly sure he could do that.

No, he eventually decided, I'll NEVER stop eating cake. He just loved it too much.

Then again, if it was for Haruhi's sake, he probably would give up his sweets that he loved so much… That could wait till later though.

He then continued eating his cake, and after he was done he had a few brownies, and went to bed.

Face it. His life was pretty awesome.

**Okay… That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Two chapters in one day. Whew! I feel accomplished. I know, this chapter wasn't that much longer than the first one, but it was in fact longer.**

**Please review, for me?**

**Thanks so much!**

**Lacey-Chan**

P.S. I love the word "Whilst" Hehe.


	3. III

**Hi. I'm back! Okay, first I would like to thank TheDevilMayCare for being the first ever person to review this story! Thanks SOOOO much! **

**I was wondering, could anyone tell me if Usa-Chan is a guy or a girl? I don't remember, and Google won't give me an answer. **

**Please, please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish this were a lie, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. **

_Chapter three:_

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi was at the store getting food for dinner when she noticed someone following her. She looked over to see none other than Tamaki. Yay.

He realized he was caught and gave up. He walked up to her, a sad look in his eyes.

"Haruhi, I won't let you go over to Honey's house. I forbid you," he told her.

Haruhi gave Tamaki a bored look.

"Tamaki-Sempai, I keep telling you that you aren't my dad. When are my words finally gonna get through that thick skull of yours?"

Tamaki's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets.

"Honey isn't as sweet as he seems, you know," he informed her. "He could kick anyone's ass without a problem."

_Tell me something I don't know, _Haruhi thought to herself.

"Yes, but why would Honey-Sempai ever want to hurt me?"

Tamaki sweat dropped. "Uh… That kid's a mystery to all of us. Who knows?"

Haruhi couldn't believe Tamaki could say such a bad thing about Honey. Yes, he was very dangerous, but rarely did anyone actually make him mad enough to use his power. Honey was a sweet and innocent boy, even if he was a champion fighter.

"Just shut up," she told him. She walked up to him and stood up on her tippy-toes, getting her face as close to his as possible.

"Stop making such a fuss over it."

Tamaki started crying and walked out of the store.

_Geez, I wish I didn't have to be so hard on him_, she thought to herself. _He just makes it so difficult._

Haruhi continued to do her shopping and then headed home. As she was walking down the street she was surprised to feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She was pretty sure it would be Tamaki, but she checked anyway. She was even more surprised when she found out that it was Honey instead.

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey was sad. He just didn't feel like eating today. This was very strange to him because he was always really cheerful. His servants checked his temperature, and his cook asked him if he was feeling alright. He said he was fine. They both knew that was a lie, but the cook didn't make him talk.

Honestly, he was worried. What if couldn't get Haru-Chan to see him as more than a friend? He had never had to worry about this before, but Haruhi was a lot different from the rest of the girls at Ouran. Most girls thought he was the cutest thing ever. Haruhi wasn't interested in the lolita type like Honey, though. She wanted the "strong and silent" type, like Mori. She wanted someone more dependable. Yes, Honey was the best when it came to fighting, but he was a softie. Haruhi wouldn't like that.

Honey would do ANYTHING to be with Haruhi. If he had to, he would stop eating sweets completely, if that would make her happy. He wouldn't do that for anyone else.

He just really hoped she would return the feeling.

Not knowing what else to do, Honey decided to call her.

_**RING… RING… RING…**_

"Hello?"

Honey smiled, trying hard to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

"Hello Haru-Chan! How are you?"

"Alright, I guess," she answered.

Honey was concerned. "Did something bad happen?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry," she replied. "It's just Tamaki being his normal self. It can be really irritating."

Oh. "Yeah," he agreed. "Is he still going on about how you shouldn't come over? Because I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

Haruhi laughed. "Sure," she said sarcastically.

She returned back to normal. "Hey, Honey, why did you call me?" she asked.

Honey thought for a minute.

**(A/N: Sorry this has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but my mom just bought me one of those Baby Bottle Pops, and it lights up when you open it! Awesome!)**

"Well," he said eventually. "I was wondering if I could come to your house soon. After you eat dinner? I would really like to talk with you."

Haruhi's POV.

"... Yeah, sure," she said, but as she said this her thoughts were everywhere. He didn't sound as cheerful as he normally did, that was the only reason she had said yes. She knew Honey didn't just want to snoop around her things and make sure she had enough food to get by. Haruhi was sure no one else would notice this, but she was able to see through Honey's façade. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but she decided to wait until they were face to face.

"Is an hour alright?" Honey asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine with that."

"I'll make sure to bring cookies! Bye!" he concluded.

"Bye," she said and she hung up.

Haruhi really hoped that everything was okay. Honey was never sad. What could have changed?

…

**Needless to say, Haruhi isn't the greatest at taking hints. ~So what will happen when Honey tries to confess his feelings? Find out in the next chapter of: Sweeter Than Life!~**

**Hehe :)**

**Sorry, I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but the power was out so I couldn't. I really hope you like this story so far, even though I haven't really gotten to the point yet. Please review, it makes me feel so happy!**

**Thanks,**

**Lacey-Chan!**


	4. IV

私は実際に再この物語を楽しんでいることを願っています

**Hi there guys! I'm happy to announce that I've posted chapter 4 already, and I think in this chapter we might actually get farther than "Oh, yeah… Honey likes Haruhi but she won't take the hint." I'll promise you that this chapter will be over 1,000 words. This is my goal for myself. I suck at writing long chapters, but I promise you I will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of the characters in this fanfic even though I really wish I did. You know, are these disclaimers really even necessary? Obviously if it's on then it's a fanfiction, and the person writing about it doesn't really own the show or book or whatever, but anyways I should stop rambling and get on with the chapter.**

_Chapter 4 (Yay!)_

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey was in his limo on his way to Haruhi's apartment. He brought a bunch of cookies and a small cake. Honey was feeling nervous. He knew Haruhi didn't know about his feelings, and he was scared of what her reaction could be.

He sat in silence waiting for his limo to come to a stop at Haruhi's house. When it finally did, his chauffer opened up his door, and Honey gave him directions to leave and come back when he called.

Honey walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Ranka, who seemed to be in a good mood. He was probably just glad it wasn't Tamaki who was knocking.

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka," Honey greeted him, "May I come in?" he asked in his cute voice.

Ranka was completely in love with Honey it seemed.

"Why of COURSE!" he said, "you're so GORGEOUS!"

Honey smiled and laughed. "Everyone tells me that all the time," he said.

Honey shoved the cookies in Ranka's face. "See what I brought?"

Ranka smiled, "That's so nice of you!"

Ranka was just as bad as the girls at school.

Honey walked into the house and sat down at the table where Haruhi was sitting also. He said hi and she did the same.

_This is awkward,_ Honey thought to himself as they just sat there, not saying anything for a while.

…

The awkward silence was broken when Ranka walked in with the sweets. He set them on the table and got out plates and forks for everyone. Honey got the biggest piece and Ranka got the smallest. Honey had made sure to bring cake with strawberry in the middle, because he knew that was Haruhi's favorite.

Honey watched as Haruhi took a bite of the cake. "This is really good!" she said.

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi wasn't much of a sweets person, really, but Honey was great at picking out the best kinds. Haruhi practically inhaled the cake. Haruhi took another piece and started eating this one away greedily, too.

"Uh… Haruhi, don't you think you should slow down? You don't want to get a stomachache," Honey warned her.

Haruhi laughed. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll be fine. This stuff tastes amazing! You have great taste, Honey."

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey was worried about Haruhi. Sure, Honey could eat three whole cakes one after the other and still wants more afterwards, but he wasn't a normal person.

Honey wished that her father hadn't gone to bed already, he would have been able to stop her.

Before he knew it, Haruhi had grabbed a third piece. This time, though, she ate slower, making small talk in between bites.

"So, Honey, what was it you needed to talk about? You didn't sound too well on the phone."

Honey smiled. "Well I just really missed you and needed to ask you…" Honey stopped talking when he noticed that Haruhi had stopped eating her food and was now clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay, Haru-Chan? Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine," Haruhi answered. "I guess I ate a little too much, that's all." She continued to clutch her stomach, so Honey was sure it hurt badly.

Haruhi's POV.

Okay, that definitely WASN"T the smartest thing she had ever done. She watched as Honey walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she was having trouble concentrating on anything but the pain. She tried hard to disregard it, but this wasn't working out so well.

"Are you sure you're alright, Haru-Chan? Can Usa-Chan and I comfort you?"

Haruhi smiled despite the pain in her stomach. Honey was so cute. She didn't understand how anyone could hate him.

"Of course, Honey-Sempai," she said.

Honey put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

"I didn't mean to get you sick. You don't think you're gonna throw up, do you?"

Haruhi shudder at the thought. "No, of course not," she said, not exactly believing what she had said, though. She really hoped she didn't get sick. She was pretty sure she wouldn't, but you never know…

Despite the fact that she was trying to get rid of her tummy ache, she decided she may as well talk with Honey.

"What did you need to ask me, Honey-Sempai?"

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey was very uneasy about this, but he forced himself into saying it.

"Well, Haruhi? I was sort of wondering… if you wanted to go on a date with me."

…

No response.

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi was bewildered. She had never thought Honey felt that way towards her. This was a big shock to her. At first she couldn't answer, because of the shock, but after a minute she was able to say…

"Yeah, sure. I would love to."

She could hear Honey let out a sigh of relief.

Haruhi had decided that it would be mean to say no to him, even if she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Honey. She didn't want to break his heart, so she would give it a try. She might realize that she really did 'like' him.

Honey squeezed her harder, right as she remembered her stomach pains.

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey was SO delighted. HE would have started crying if she had said no. Now he had to pick the PERFECT place to go. He didn't want Haruhi to feel like he didn't care about her, but he didn't want to smother her either. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**Okay! This is the end of chapter 4, and it is by far the longest one so far, it's over 1,000 words! Maybe the next chapter will be longer? I'm not sure. I just have to add that the idea for the stomachache came when I went t a baby shower yesterday and ate way to much cake.**

**Not a good idea.**

**Well, I really hope you'll review this story. Thanks,**

**Lacey-Chan.**


	5. V

**Hehe Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry it took awhile for me to update, but I sort of got grounded… I'm not anymore though!**

**Okay, this chapter's gonna be longer than all the rest, so be prepared!**

**I'd like to thank TheDevilMayCare, paigeydoll, Kasseybaby123, and Princess Kitana18 for reviewing this story! Thanks soooo much! I really hope more people start reviewing soon, I get really excited when people say they like my story, and if you don't like it, I can't improve it unless I know what's wrong.**

**BTW, has anyone reading this ever heard the song Cupcakes Taste like Violence by Jeffree Star? That song reminds me of Honey soooo much!**

**Okay… I'll stop rambling now and continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own OHSHC.**

_Chapter Five:_

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi had had no idea that Honey felt that way for her. She felt really stupid for not ever noticing.

Honestly, after thinking it over for a while, Haruhi came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be that bad of an idea if he and she were together. Honey was a really good friend. He was sweet, **(Hehe, very sweet.) **kind, happy, lovable, cute, the list could go on and on forever. No one would ever be able to stay mad at him for long. The only issue was the fact that he looked only seven, and you could very easily forget that she was older than her. Haruhi prayed that this wouldn't make a difference. She just simply wanted Honey to be happy.

She could be happy with Honey.

A few things were fer sure in Haruhi's mind.

Haruhi didn't want to hurt Honey's feelings

Haruhi could never deny him anything – he was just too cute!

If this first date went well, (Which probably would – Honey was a really nice person.) Haruhi felt sure that this wouldn't be just a one night thing, and Haruhi wasn't sure she would ever have the guts to break it off, or if she would even WANT to.

She was just too nice of a person.

Haruhi couldn't wait to see where he was going to take her. She was very curious. Haruhi was almost certain that he wouldn't fail to amaze her. She just hoped he didn't over do it.

"Haruhi! Is breakfast ready?" she heard her dad's voice coming from inside his bedroom. _Shoot,_ she thought to herself, _I can't believe I forgot to start breakfast! I should stop daydreaming now. _

"I'm starting it now, Dad, sorry!" she yelled back to him.

She hurriedly grabbed a pan out of the cupboard and turned on the stove. _I'll make French toast; we don't eat that very often._

She grabbed the eggs, milk and four pieces of toast out and began cooking. She hoped she wouldn't be late to school because of this.

Her breakfast came out perfectly. She and her dad ate it in silence, at least until Haruhi heard a knock on the door. Haruhi got up and opened it only to be attacked by a small senior.

"Hi Haruhi! Wanna ride with me and Takashi to school?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yeah," she said, "Sure."

Honey smiled brightly and walked into the house.

"Hi, Mr. Fujioka, how are you today?" he asked Haruhi's dad.

Ranka smiled. "You don't have to call me that, dear. Just call me Ranka from now on."

"Okay… Ranka!"

Ranka giggled and laughed.

Haruhi sighed. Sometimes she really didn't understand her father.

Honey and Ranka sat and talked for a minute before Honey decided they had to leave or they would be late. They walked outside and Honey led her into his baby blue limousine. Mori was sitting inside waiting for Honey to pick Haruhi up. They were inside talking for a while, so she was kind of surprised that Mori didn't look at all impatient. Then again, this was Mori she was talking about, he never showed any emotion, unless Honey was in trouble, of course.

Haruhi got in and sat next to Mori, and then Honey got in and sat next to her, shutting the door behind him.

Honey smiled, "I wanted you to ride with us today, I hope you don't mind."

Haruhi smiled back. He was just so sweet! "Of course not," she said, "I'm sort of happy you came. This is better than walking."

Honey looked shocked. "You walk to school, Haru-Chan?" he asked.

_Uh-oh, _Haruhi thought, _is he gonna be the overprotective boyfriend type?_

"Yeah," she said.

Honey smiled again. "Well I don't want you to get hurt, so you can ride to school with me from now on, okay?"

Haruhi didn't think that she would get hurt if she was walking, but she didn't see a problem with letting him drive her.

"Okay."

_**Later on:**_

School was really boring that day. Haruhi sat and listened to all of the teachers talk, and ignored the twins when they tried having a conversation with her. She wished the twins would understand that if she didn't do really well in all of her classes she would have to leave. Her father could never afford to pay for it.

As soon as classes were over the twins grabbed her arms and pulled her up the stairs all the way to music room #3.

When they got there they walked inside and asked Kyoya what the theme of the day was.

"Today we're trying a punk rock theme," he announced.

…

Okay, no one saw this one coming, and by the looks of it Kyoya hadn't discussed this with Tamaki, either. He didn't look to happy about it at all. When Tamaki tried to explain to him that he was the president, and that he made the decisions, Kyoya told him that he wasn't good at making decisions and that the girls would love this.

Tamaki went to his corner and didn't say anything for awhile after that.

In the end, Haruhi was forced into a pair of red and black striped skinny jeans, a spiked belt, a leather jacket with a plain white tee underneath, and a choker. She was wearing eyeliner, something she didn't even do when she was dressed as a girl. She looked…

_Weird,_ she thought to herself while looking in the mirror. _It's… Different, but I actually don't look too bad dressed this way._

Honey looked completely different in his outfit. He looked like a sad, depressed little boy. Just looking at him that way would make anyone want to cry. Even his cake was different. It was pink and black. His skinny jeans were like Haruhi's, but they were pink instead of black. His mascara was running. (Though how they managed to make him cry was beyond her.) He was wearing eyeliner as well, and light blue eyeshadow. He was wearing a Slipknot tee that was slightly too big on him. He hugged Usa-Chan to his chest, making him look even more depressing.

Tamaki had on bright green skinny jeans, and a yellow tee. He had on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, but not as much as Honey did. He was wearing a plain black hat on backwards, and the tips of his bangs were colored orange.

The twins were inverted. Hikaru had on a blue jacket with black skinny jeans, while Kaoru had blue skinny jeans with a black jacket. They both had eyeliner on.

Mori was wearing a light gray fedora, a light purple tee, and regular jeans. He also had eyeliner on, but his eyeliner was dark purple instead of the normal black.

Kyoya was just wearing black, and eyeliner, too, of course.

…

This was going to be a **Fun **day.

**Again, sorry it took so long to update, blame my dad not, me though. Guess what? It's spring break! That means hopefully I'll be able to write faster.**

**The next chapter will be about their date, I was gonna do it in this chapter, but then this just came to my mind. If you're impatient, don't worry, I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Please, please, please review!**

**Lacey-Chan **


	6. VI

**Okay, my brother's been hogging the computer so I haven't been able to update. I'm using my mom's laptop right now and this doesn't have spell check or word count. I didn't expect it to take this long to post this chapter, I've just been having a mild case of (Dun, dun DUN!) **_**Writers Block, **_**and it really sucks. I spent a LOT of time working on this chapter, but I'm not exactly sure how good it is. I hope it's a good chapter, though.**

**But anyway... I should really stop complaining, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, unfortunately. Ooops! I'm complaining again! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

Mitsukuni's POV.

Today was the day. Honey was feeling really excited, and nervous at the same time. Honey had everything planned out completely, he just hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Honey was going to take her to the beach. Simple, and not expensive. He knew that Haruhi would like that. Honey wasn't going to order any crabs or anything like that, and no guys were going to try to harm her while he was around. He would make sure of that.

Honey picked out a pair of blue jeans and a shirt with Usa-Chan''s face on it. His mom had it made for him as a birthday present last year. Honey put on his clothes, and then went down to the dining room where his personal cook already had three picnic baskets full. One was labled "Cake", another was "Sweets", and the last one was "Regular Food".

Honey grabbed one basket and asked a random maid if she could carry the rest. She nodded her head and grabbed the other to baskets. He walked outside and dropped them off in the passenger seat. He then went inside and called his driver up.

About fifteen minutes later his driver was up and ready to go. They drove to Haruhi's apartment. Honey got out by himself when he felt the limo come to a stop and the engine turn off. He walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Haruhi answered with a smile on her face.

"Hi Honey," she said, "Come in!"

Honey put on one of his big smiles that everyone always fawns over.

"We're gonna have SOOO much fun today!"

Honey giggled and walked inside. The house looked completely spotless, like always. Haruhi was very productive with her time. _Haruhi needs a vacation, and badly, _he thought to himself. He hoped that a day on the beach would work for her.

It would be about an hour before they actually got to the beach, because first they would have to go to the mall and get a bathing suit. Honey would pay for it, of course, even if Haruhi tried to do it herself. He had tons of money that he didn't need, it would be no problem at all if he paid for it.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"Well..." Honey responds, "First, we're going to the store to buy you a bathing suit, and then we're going to the beach!"

After Honey had said this, Haruhi actually looked a bit shocked. "Remember what happened last time we went to the beach?"

Honey laughed a little nervously, "Yeah, but this time it'll just be us two, and we won't stay overnight. The weather's supposed to be nice out today, too, so you won't have to worry a storm."

Haruhi smiled a little. "That's good," she said.

Honey smiled again. "Well come on! We're going to have SOOO much fun!"

Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her to his limo. He opened the door and she got in. He got in right after her, closing the door behind him.

During the ride to the mall Honey just pretty much talked. He was sure to make sure that Haruhi didn't get annoyed with him, because that would have ruined the whole entire day. Haruhi looked interested in what he was saying, and gave him her opinion of the matter at hand. Honey normally talked about something having to do with food. He talked about how he didn't like spicy foods, about how his parent's cook didn't cook very good food, in his opinion.

When they arrived at the mall they went to probably five different stores looking for the PERFECT bathing suit. It had to pass Honey's inspection and Haruhi had to like it too. Most of the bathing suits they saw were small and skimpy, and Haruhi didn't like that much.

Haruhi ended up deciding on a cute black one piece with frills around the chest area. It was cute, and it hid the fact the she had no boobs.

It took a little over an hour for her to find this swimsuit, and by that time Honey was starting to get a little impatient, but he didn't make this apparent. She was a girl after all, no matter how often she dressed as a guy.

The limo ride to the beach was pretty much uneventful. Honey sat across from Haruhi. He was feeling a little nervous and jittery. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but what if she didn't return the feeling? He would've been so embarrassed. He was pretty sure Haruhi would never try to kiss him, though, and it would be mean to make her make the move.

The two of them sat in silence for most of the ride there. It was obvious that they were both embarrased. Honey was relieved when the limo finally came to a stop. They both got out and set out their food, umbrella, and towels.

"I brought fancy tuna, Haruhi! I know how much you like it, so I brought a lot!"

Haruhi brightened, just as Honey was hoping she would. "Thanks," she said. "I really appreciate that."

Honey took all the food out of their baskets and set them all down on the towel Honey had laid out. Haruhi went into the bathroom to change while Honey was doing this, and she came back out just as he was finishing. She was wearing her new swimsuit, and Honey thought that she looked beautiful in it. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her body, showing off curves that Honey had never known were there. She looked beautiful.

Honey didn't notice that he was staring until Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Should we eat first?"

Honey thought for a moment. "But what if we get cramps?"

Haruhi eyed the tuna for a moment. Honey could tell she really wanted to eat it.

"It'll be worth it," she said eventually.

So they ate first. Haruhi ate all of the fancy tuna, and had a small cookie. Honey ate one cake, and a carrot, only because he knew Takashi wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't have some vegetables, too.

Honey could tell that Haruhi absolutely loved the food, but she was trying not to eat so much. When the both finished eating they but the food back away and decided to go play in the water.

The water was freezing cold, even though it was around 75 degrees outside (F). They decided not to just jump in (That would've been freezing.) They stood in the shallow water, it only went to their ankles there. Honey was still trying to get used to this when he felt his whole entire left side get soaked. He had been splashed.

He looked over to see Haruhi standing there with a huge grin on her face. He grinned back. "It's on," he said, before splashing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, I'll have the rest of their date up here soon, I promise! Sorry, I didn't think I would take this long to post this chapter, but I had a hard time with this. Also I must add that seeming as it's spring break I could use my spare time to practice my Japanese. I've been learning it for about three months now. **

**If their are any spelling errors I blame this laptop. I'm too lazy to double check for spelling. If anyone wants to beta read for me feel free to ask!**

**Thanks, **

**Lacey-Chan!**


	7. VII

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready for action- sort of. Well, I'm ready to get tons of awesome reviews anyway! I hope you guys all had an awesome Easter, and that you got tons of yummy candy :-D I did, that's fer sure. Instead of buying a big chocolate bunny, my parents bought us all giant Reese's Peanut Butter Eggs. It's insane. Plus, my daddy bought me a new Panic! At the Disco CD, and I'm totally happy. Sorry this chapter is so short! I think this is the cutest one so far though. It's full of fluffy fluffiness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC… Or do I?… Nope, I don't!**

**On with the story!**

_Chapter 7 (Yay, I've written so much so far!)_

Haruhi's POV.

The date was amazing. More fun than any other date she had been on before. (Not that she had been on many.) Haruhi had so much fun. Honey was the perfect gentleman. He was sweet and kind… He laughed and smiled and the mood was never somber.

The end was the best part. We were starting to get a little tired, and decided to head back home. Honey called his chauffer, and we got in his cute little limo. The ride back was a little awkward. We just smiled at each other and giggled a little, at least until Honey gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're so nice, Haru-Chan. Thanks, this was so much fun!"

Haruhi had blushed. She wondered if he knew how cute he was, or how that little kiss made her heart beat faster and faster.

Haruhi leaned on his shoulder. "This was the best date I've ever had," she responded.

The limo came to a stop not long afterwards. The chauffer informed Honey that they could get out. Honey got out first, and then helped Haruhi out. Before she went inside she picked up the courage to kiss him on the lips. It was quick, but it had enough energy to leave Honey standing there blushing. She walked up the stairs and waved to him goodbye, before walking inside the house. The immediately walked into her room and changed into some not-wet clothing, and though about what had just happened. His lips were so soft and warm on hers, and it just felt so… right. It was something she was definitely going to try again soon.

Haruhi was caught u[ in her dreaming, so she didn't even realize that Honey's limo hadn't left yet, until she heard the soft creaking of her bedroom door opening. She looked over to see Honey, who looked slightly less happy and carefree than normal. He looked serious.

Honey looked her straight in the eyes and asked her…

"Haru-Chan, can you kiss me again?"

Haruhi smiled, so Honey decided he could sit next to her on her bed.

"Of course I will, Honey-Sempai," she answered.

She put her hands around his neck, leaned in, and kissed him softly. She tried letting go after this, but it was apparent that Honey was still hungry for more. He deepened the kiss, making Haruhi wonder if he had ever actually kissed a girl before. Honey was a really good kisser, she knew that for a fact, even though she had only actually kissed one other person, and that was an accident.

This kiss was the best she had ever had, and she found herself never wanting it to end. She kissed him hungrily, wanting more and more of him. Honey stopped the kiss short, though.

Haruhi was shocked about this. Honey noticed this and smiled.

"Did you like that, Haru-Chan?" he asked her smugly.

Haruhi laughed. "Actually, I did," she responded.

In conclusion, her date with Honey was amazing.

**Okay, this was the shortest chapter ever, and I'm so sorry about that. This was an awesome chapter though, right? Please review and tell me exactly how you feel about it! It'll make my heart feel super happy! **

**For anyone who likes Dragon Ball Z, you should go read my OHSHC crossover.**

**Thanks sooo much,**

**Lacey-Chan!**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone wants to help out.**


	8. VIII

**Hey guys! Thanks Hannah, pacificaltlantic, kasseybaby123, paigeydoll, starred, Madrigal-in-Training, bubbles171, snOandZnT, RedAnko, blackbloodywolf, and TheDevilMayCare for reviewing! It makes me suuuper happy!**

**To Hannah: If you get an account I can message you. Just push the button that says 'Sign Up' in the top right hand corner of the screen, fill it out, then go on my profile and PM me.**

**To pacificatlantic: Yes, I am an angel ;)**

**Okay, I'm just so happy because I've never gotten so many reviews before. This is by far my best, and most popular, story. I hope if any of you guys that are reading this are fans of DBZ that you read my crossover. I named it Untitled1 'cause I couldn't think of a name for it, and I've only gotten chapter one posted so far, but I have high hopes for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

Mitsukuni's POV.

Honey felt like he was going to explode. He was so happy that Haruhi had kissed him. Haruhi was so nice to him, and she was his first kiss, honestly. Honey felt like he was going to faint, he was just so happy.

Haruhi was sweeter than any cake he had ever tasted.

Sweeter than the Peeps he got every year at easter. **(I'm eating them right now lol, I've got a sweet tooth.) **Haruhi was just too awesome for Honeey to explain. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, and... fact that she didn't lie or buy her love with money meant a lot to him. Haruhi may be very blunt, but there was a sweetness to it that Honey couldn't quite explain. Honey knew that he wasn't the only one who felt this was towards herm so he would do everything in his power to keep her. He just felt so deeply for her. It might evn be...

Love.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Honey was sure this wasn't just some silly little crush. Whatever he was feeling, it was real. He was done denying it, it just wasn't worth it. The feel of her lips on his was just so... Perfect. He loved it, every minute of it. Honey wished he could be with Haruhi 24/7. He was obsessed with her, and couldn't help it.

He thought about this as he was getting ready for school. His life used to be so simple and easy, now it was interesting.

Honey couldn't wait for school, he wanted to see her so badly. Yes, he was definately lovesick, he couldn't deny it. He loved the feeling, though.

Honey dressed quickly, ate his breakfast, and hurriedly climbed into his limo. He told his chauffer to stop at Haruhi's apartment before stopping at school. He replied with with a nod of his head. He was a lot like Takashi, he didn't talk a lot.

The drive there was quick. Honey didn't live that far away. As soon as the limo came to a stop Haruhi walked down the stairs and into the limo. She smiled.

"Hello, Honey-Sempai, how are you today?" she asked him.

Honey responds by hugging her in the cute way that Honey hugs people. **(Hehe, How could I describe that?) **"I'm happy now, Haru-Chan!" He replied in his happy voice.

Haruhi had no choice but to smile back. "Me too," She answered.

He smiled again. "That's great!"

The limo started off in the direction of the school, and before they knew it, they were at the gates. Honey sort of wished that Haruhi lived closer. Then they would have more time alone with each other.

Honey got out of the limo first, and took Haruhi's hand to help her out. All of the girls were were staring at him, looking to see who he was helping out. When they saw Haruhi their expressions became a bit confused. They were probably thinking to themselves, "Are they gay? Or were they just having a sleepover? Maybe they're friends?"

The other hosts were watching, too. As soon as they saw Haruhi they all went into a state of shock, but Hikaru and Tamaki looked the most affected. Kaoru went back to himself as soon as he realized that his brother was hurting. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, and whispered was Honey guessed were kind, reassuring words into his ear. He came out of his trance and hugged his slightly younger brother tightly.

Whilst this was happening, everyone else seemed back to normal, except for Tamaki, of course. Tamaki was staring in shock at Haruhi and Honey.

Haruhi was now out of the limo, and there were girls all around them asking questions. Honey felt like a celebrity, hehe. Some of the girls even had microphones in their hands. Honey just gave them big smiles and pretended to be innocent.

They walked up to the other hosts. "Hey Tama-Chan!" Honey said to him as soon as he got there. Tamaki seemed to wake up at that moment and stared down at the little boy.

"Haruhi refused to ride with any of us, why are you so special, Sempai?" Tamaki asked in a slightly faraway voice.

"Haruhi likes me! I'm nice too her, unlike all of you! You guys can be a bother sometimes," Honey said in a voice that made him sound completely oblivious to his friends' feelings.

With this comment, Tamaki ran inside the school crying. Hikaru was staring at the young boy, wondering if what he was saying was true. He whispered something into Kaoru's ear, and he nodded in reply.

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi just stood there watching as everyone conversed among themselves. Kyoya, who had been silent the entire time, whispered something into Mori's ear, and Mori shook his head no. Haruhi wondered what they were talking about, but think think much about it. Classes were about to start soon, and Haruhi hoped that the twins wouldn't nag and demand answers from her all day long.

...

_After classes were over..._

They did. They nagged and pleaed and begged for an explanation so much that Haruhi was having difficulties consentrating on her work. Eventually she got mad and said, "Yes, you two, I do like Honey-Sempai. He's not annoying, unlike YOU!"

They ignored her the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long. ELA State Exams are horrible, and I've been sick. Not to mention, we were stranded in the middle of the city all day yesterday because my mother's van randomly decided to quit working, as she was driving. Oh, and, I've got to worry about a whole bunch of other tests now, too. I'm trying to skip 7th grade. (Yes, I know. You must be so surprised that a 6th grader is writing this.) Hopefully next year I'll be an 8th grader! Please review! And don't forget to read my crossover!<strong>

**The next chapter might have a bit of fluff :) I'm not sure yet, though, so don't count on it.**

**Thanks soooo much!**

**Lacey-Chan.**


	9. IX

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and it might be a fun one, but I'm not exactly awake right now so I'm not sure. It's like 5:00 in the morning and I'm getting ready for school. Okay, well... Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9!<em>

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi was in her bed thinking about what she had said to the twins earlier that day. She wondered if what she had said was true. Honey was sweet and nice and she loved the feeling of his lips on hers, but did she really "like" him?

_I've got an idea, _she thought to herself, _I can kiss him tomorrow in the limo, and see what it feels like. If I like it then yes, what I said was true._

Haruhi went to bed, secretly wishing that the night would just hurry up so the she could feel Honey's soft kiss in the morning.

...

In the morning Haruhi got up, showered quickly, and made breakfast for her and her father. She sat down across from her dad and began eating. Her dad was watching her the whole time.

"You've been hanging out with that Honey kid a lot, haven't you? Why, are you two dating? Are you in LOVE Haruhi? Tell daddy everything! Don't worry, I won't get mad, at least it's not that Tamaki idiot, then I really would be mad, but Honey-San is a cute little kid-" He had started out nice and calm, but had soon went into hysterics. It was obvious this had been bothering him for a while.

"Dad! Calm down!" Haruhi ordered him, "I'm not exactly sure how I'm feeling right now. I'll tell you when I do, okay?"

Her father calmed a little. "Sure," he said. "I can do that."

They finished their meal in almost complete silence. When they were both done Haruhi washed their plates and changed into her school uniform. Not two minutes later she heard the limo pull up to the apartment, and walked outside, where she noticed a few of her neighbors spying on her from inside of their houses. She ignored them and got into the limo, where Honey seemed happy to see her.

"Hello, Haru-Chan, did you miss me?"

She responded by giving him a short little kiss on the lips. He seemed a little surprised by this, but he responded by kissing her back. This time it was longer, and more intense. It made her stomach do flips-flops and heart start singing a happy tune.

The feeling of his lips on hers was so magical. It made her feel delirious. She knew that this was for real. She had gotten her answer. Haruhi put her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper than before, and let their tongues get tangled. Haruhi Leaned into him, and Honey put his arms around her waist. The kiss kept gaining intesity, and Haruhi loved every minute of it.

They had to sepreate eventually for lack of air, even though they really didn't want to.

"Yeah, I missed you," Haruhi answered.

Honey just smiled goofily.

When the limo arrived at the school, Honey got out, followed by Haruhi. The girls were all watching them again, trying to figure out why they were still riding together.

Haruhi immediatly walked up to Hikaru, and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I hope we can make up," she says to him.

Hikaru and Kaoru just ignored her.

"Come on Hikaru! I Can't make up to you if you won't listen to me!"

He still ignored her.

"Okay, Hikaru, I'm sorry that I made you mad the other day. I didn't mean to. I can't control the way I feel, and I hope you can accept the fact that we will never be anything more than friends. Can we make peace?"

Hikaru glanced at her momentarily, but then went back to staring off into space.

"Hikaru, please?" Haruhi tried her hardest to sound all sweet and innocent, and it worked.

"Okay," he said eventually. "I can't keep ignoring you. I guess I accept your apology, I just can't understand why you would want to hurt me like that."

It was apparent that Hikaru was trying to win her affection, and Haruhi couln't help but to feel sorry for him. That was exactly what he wanted though, so Haruhi tried hard to ignore it. It didn't work so well.

"Okay, I'm super sorry, Hikaru! I just don't feel that way! Stop trying to make me feel bad, because it's working."

Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it tightly, making Haruhi wonder just how much of the "Brotherly love act" really was an act.

Haruhi put her hand out to him, "Peace offering?" she asked.

Hikaru sighed, but shook her hand anyway. "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks, Hikaru!"

"Yeah, I guess it's bad to keep grudges."

...

I went to class, and the rest of the day went pretty much normal, at least until I got to the host club. There was no such thing as normal with them around. As soon as I walked inside I was bombarded with hugs from Tamaki.

"How could you betray daddy like this? I forbid you to date Honey, I FORBID YOU!"

He then began crying. Big drops of tears dropped down like rain. They soaked Haruhi, and this agitated her.

"SEMPAI! YOU'RE GETTING ME ALL WET!" She practically screamed.

This just made Tamaki cry harder. "I can't believe I did that, I got my poor daughter all soaking wet! I'm so SORRY!"

At this point Haruhi was really irritated. "Just go to your emo corner, Sempai."

He did as told.

Sometimes when you work with stupid people, it's funny. Sometimes it's just plain irritating. This was one of those times when it was irritataing. She hoped the rest of the night wouldn't go the same way, but she got to listen to her customers ask questions. She answered them honestly, so now all of her customers thought that she was gay. Not that they really cared, they still would remain with her.

She drove back home from school with Honey, of course.

"Hey, Haruhi?" He asked her shortly after the limo had started off.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me this weekend? I want to take you out to a place where they will have tons of fancy tuna and sweets, and you don't have to worry about cooking!"

I smiled at him. "Sure, just try not to go to extreme."

Honey laughed. "I'll get reservations to the most expensive place I can find."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, that's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm starting to run out of ideas :( Of course it doesn't help that my mother just left me to babysit 4 out of 5 of my little siblings. That made me mad. She just left and said, "Okay, I guess your babysitting tonight, I'm going to go get drunk." So now I have two kids crying! What a great mother she is!**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already. :) It makes me happy! Please review more! I know morre people than that have read this story, I don't mean to be a nag, but it angers me that you aren't reviewing!**

**BYE!**

**Lacey-Chan ;)**


	10. X

**HI guys! I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already! It makes me so happy! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! This chapter is gonna be wicked long, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I promise!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10! :)<em>

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi's father hadn't been feeling very well. After she got home on Monday, she did her homework, and made dinner like she always did. What she didn't expect was when her father said that he wasn't feeling very well, and that he didn't want to eat. Haruhi tried to get him to eat something, but he refused. A few hours later, Haruhi heard her father run into the bathroom, and heard the awful sounds of him vomiting. Haruhi felt bad for him, and hoped he felt better soon. She also hoped that he had made it into the toilet, and that she didn't have a mess in the bathroom waiting for her to clean up.

She was glad when she went in there and found that it had all gone in the toilet, but her father looked horrible. She helped him into bed, gave him a glass of water and a puke bucket. She called his work and told them he wouldn't be coming in. Haruhi asked him if he would be well enough to stay home alone tomorrow, and of course he said yes. Haruhi was pretty sure he was just saying this to be nice, but then again, he was the father, and she was the child. She didn't have to take care of him.

The next morning, Ranka still wasn't feeling very well, but he insisted that Haruhi went to school.

"I'll be fine," He promised. "You go run along and have fun at school with all of your friends. Don't worry about me."

So Haruhi went to school with Honey.

Honey noticed that Haruhi looked very worried and flustered. He asked her what was wrong, but she answered with a simple, "Nothing."

Honey didn't buy it. "Haru-Chan, I know that your lying! You're not very good at it, you know."

Haruhi sighed. "Dad's just sick, that's all. It's nothing for you to worry about, I just feel bad for making him stay home alone."

Honey's face became stern. "Haru-Chan, you can't be perfect. You need to stop worrying about others so much. I'm sure your daddy'll be fine alone for one day, okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I need to stop worrying, I know. I'll try."

Honey's face brightened. "I don't like it when you feel sad, Haru-Chan!" Honey leaned in closely to Haruhi, and kissed her lips softly and warmly. "Does this make you fee happy?" He whispers in her ear, and Haruhi responds with, "Yeah, it really does."

Honey laughs as Haruhi kisses him back. Haruhi loves the feel of Honey's lips on hers, and feels herself making the kiss more intense. She pulls him closer, and tangles her fingers in Honey's soft blond hair. Haruhi wanted to be like this forever, and drown in his sweet eyes. Haruhi wasn't used to showing her emotions, so she was a little embarrassed to be this close to Honey, but Honey was her close friend. It felt so... right to be with him. Honey was everything that Haruhi could ever want in a boyfriend, but she wasn't picky. Haruhi loved his soft lips, the sugary sweet taste of his mouth, the softness of his hair. She loved his personality. He was really sweet in every way possible. He was nice, and sharing. He was cute, fun to be around, good company. He was dependable (NO ONE could beat Honey in a fight!). Honey was pretty much perfect, so Haruhi couldn't understand why Honey was interested in her. She didn't want to worry about that, though, and just concentrated on the amazing feeling Honey was giving her, both physically and emotionally.

Haruhi let the little Lolita boy have control. She didn't care about that. She just wanted Honey's tongue explored her mouth, Haruhi made her grip on Honey's hair tighter. Honey's hands were exploring every part of her body. His hands were sort and warm. She wondered if he used moisturizer, because it would seem like her would have rough, calloused hands from all of the fighting he did. He was a rich kid, though, he was pampered like a princess, (Lol.)

Haruhi really wished that she lived farther away from the school, because all to soon the limo came to a stop. The two teenagers had to stop and pull apart. Haruhi straightened out Honey's messed up hair for him, and they both got out of the vehicle.

Mori was waiting by the limo when they got out. Honey ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. "Takeshi!" he screamed out as he made a running jump into his cousin's arms. **(AN: I HAD to mention Mori in here for The DevilMayCare, lol. I know you love Mori!) **

"I missed you so much!" he said to him, and Haruhi saw Honey's eyes start to tear up. Mori replied with a "Me too, Mitsukuni," and he hugged him actually thought that their act was kind of cute, but she would never admit of the girls were huddled around them squealing in delight. Haruhi wasn't that low.

Haruhi walked through the crowd, all the way up to the front of the school where the twins were leaning on the building in an "I'm to cool for any of you" pose. When they noticed Haruhi walking up to them they both said, "Hey Haruhi," together in perfect unison.

Haruhi knew that even though Hikaru had said he had forgiven Haruhi, their relationship would never be the same as long as she was dating Honey. This saddened Haruhi because she liked Hikaru, and her date had been amazing. She liked Honey, too though. Besides, Hikaru had Kaoru. It was apparent that Kaoru felt something stronger than brotherly love for his twin, and she didn't want to get in the way of that. **(AN: HikaKao forever! LOL! :)**

The trio didn't get any farther into their conversation, because the bell rang, and the school doors opened up. Haruhi followed the twins to their classroom.

Throughout the rest of the school day Haruhi did all of her work, but Honey was always on the back of her mind. She yearned for him. Though it had only been a few hours since seeing him last she missed his cute face already.

When class that day ended, haruhi quickly picked up her things and headed for the host club.

The day's theme was ancient Greece. Kyoya a the only other person there when she first arrived, and Haruhi was able to change in peace. Tamaki arrived soon after, followed by Honey and Mori.

Haruhi's outfit was really uncomfortable, and ugly, Honey insisted that she looked cute in it. It was pretty much just a bedsheet with a belt wrapped around it. everyone was wearing these, but they were all different colors. Haruhi's was purple, Honey's was pink, Mori had dark blue, Kyoya's was black, Tamaki had a golden yellow one, and last but not least, the twins wore matching brown outfits.

The club was a bore that was having an issue paying attention to anything. She wanted to be with Honey the entire time, and she worried about her father. What if he threw up, and missed the can? Haruhi knew that her father wouldn't be able to clean it up by himself, and Haruhi really didn't feel like cleaning up vomit.

Her clients seemed to notice her uneasiness, and tried helping her out. Haruhi answered all of their questions honestly, and they gave her all of their advice. They didn't really help her, though.

The girls all went berserk when Honey walked up to her and offered to let her hold Usa-Chan.

"He makes me feel happy when I'm sad, maybe it'll work for you, too!" he had told her, as he held out his favorite bunny. Haruhi was sure that it wouldn't help, but she went along with his game anyways.

Actually, when she saw Honey's face light up in happiness when she took Usa-Chan and hugged him close to her chest, she felt happier. Honey had that effect on her. Haruhi hugged him for a minute before handing him back to a happy looking Honey.

"You know," she said, "I think I really do feel better."

The rest of the day Haruhi and Honey sat next to each other ans shared clients. When the time came that they had to leave and all of their clients left, Haruhi and Honey walked hand in hand to his limo. They both got in, and the limo started of in the direction of Haruhi's house. As they were riding, Haruhi noticed dark clouds forming in the sky, and hoped that there wasn't a thunderstorm on the way. That would make everything horrible. Her father was sick, so he couldn't comfort her if she starting freaking out and having a panic attack. Honey noticed her staring out at the sky, and looked to see what the issue was. He noticed the clouds and his face immediately became somber.

'Haruhi, do you think there's gonna be a thunderstorm? I really hope not, because I know you don't like them, and I don't want you to be all alone if it does. Maybe I should stay at your house tonight," Honey said to her.

Haruhi really hated thunder, and even though she was scared to death of what could happen, she couldn't make Honey stay over, especially since Ranka was sick. Mori would be mad if Honey caught a bug while at her house.

When Haruhi said no, Honey's eyes got watery, and his bottom lip started quivering. "Bu.. But Haruhi! What if you got scared? I don't want you to be scared! PLEASE? Mori won't mind, I promise!"

Haruhi had noticed that he had used her full name, and not Haru-Chan, so she knew that he was serious when he said this. Haruhi decided that it wouldn't hurt her to let him stay over for one night, and she was honestly scared.

"I guess if you're okay with it... You can stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**Okay, well that's the end of the chapter! I'm super excited! Guess what? Today's my BIRTHDAY! So, all you have to do is review, and you'll be giving me a present! Trust me- To me one review is worth $50, and a really good review is $100. Your opinion's are really important to me. I'll feel so happy if you review, and it's my birthday! I spent all of my free time typing up this chapter, so you better be happy!**

**Hehe, my cousin gave me money and candy :) She knows me so well :) I love my cousin soooo much!**

**Well don't forget to review, it'll make me want to write more! Thanks so much for reading this!**

**Goodbye,**

**Lacey-Chan!**

**P.S. I just found out I might be skipping a grade! Yay for me! I'm so smarticles :)**


	11. XI

**Thanks, FearIsButFearItself, you make my heart suuuper happy :) She's my beta reader :)**

**Well, I hope this chapter is good, I don't have anything planned for what's gonna happen yet, I'll just think of it as I go along. Please reveiw :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Or do I? Dun dun DUN!)**

_Chapter 11!_

Mitsukuni's POV.

Haruhi's father was fine when they got to her house. He had only thrown up one time, and he didn't make a mess. He was sleeping when they first got there.

It was obvious that Haruhi wasn't feeling so well; the sky was getting darker and darker by the second, and it was drizzling softly. She knew that a thunderstorm was coming, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Haruhi had decided that she should cook dinner early in case the power went out, and Honey helped her out. They made simple ramen soup, and Honey ordered his chauffeur to go to the store and buy cupcakes.

...

Ranka ate some saltines and slowly sipped his glass of water. The meal was silent except for the sounds of chopsticks clicking together, and water glasses hitting the table.

Honey watched Haruhi as she ate. It was apparent that she was scared. She looked like she was about ready to cry, and the storm hadn't even started yet. Honey sat next to her and rubbed her thigh every once in a while to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

When they were both almost completely done with their meal, it started. First the lighting, which was silent but scary, came. That was their warning signal. Haruhi saw it and knew what was coming. She dropped her chopsticks and buried her face in his chest. They both heard the big BANG, and Haruhi screamed and pulled Honey closer to her. Honey felt his shirt getting damp, and knew that Haruhi was crying.

Another rumble was heard in the distance, and Haruhi screamed again. Honey quickly repositioned Haruhi so that she was sitting on his lap, and her head was leaning up against his chest. Haruhi grabbed onto Honey's shirt and clenched it tightly. Honey whispered reassuring things into her ear, and made sure she knew that he was there to save her in case the thunder somehow managed to hurt her

"It's okay, Haru-Chan," he said. "I'm here to keep you safe. I'm not scared!" Honey said in the most serious voice that he could muster. Unfortunately, it wasn't very serious. At that moment Honey wished that he could be more serious and more 'manly'. Honey had never tried so hard to impress a girl, and he was getting a little stressed trying to figure it out.

Honey hugged Haruhi tightly and continued to say nice things to her. That was the only thing he knew how to do. He hated seeing Haruhi this way, and was devastated that he couldn't really do much to help. He held Haruhi in his arms and listened to her whimper and scream when the thunder came booming down on them.

The storm went on for about an hour before it calmed down a little, but it didn't completely stop until really late at night. Honey had used his super strength (not that Haruhi weighed a lot) to carry Haruhi over to her room. He laid her down in her bed and sat beside her. It had been quiet for a while now so Haruhi decided it was time for her to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry I made you stay here," she said, while looking away from him. It was obvious that she was embarrassed. Honey didn't think that staying over at her house for one night was that much of a problem, and if Haruhi was scared then he wanted to stay and help her.

"It's no problem, Haru-Chan! You were scared, so I had to help! It's no problem, I swear!"

Haruhi really didn't believe Honey, but she didn't say anything about it. "Okay, if you say so, but I'm still sorry."

Honey sighed. "Okay," he said, "But you shouldn't be 'cause you can't help it!"

The discussion was over, and they changed topics quickly when another strike of lightning coursed through the air and Haruhi screamed really loudly. Honey quickly grabbed her back up into his arms and hugged her close. Haruhi held on to Honey for dear life. The storm was almost done by then, and Haruhi eventually fell asleep in Honey's arms.

When Honey had looked down and noticed that she was sleeping, at first he was a little freaked out. He wasn't used to really feeling this way towards girls. Of course he thought that some girls were good looking or hot, but he had never dated anyone or had a crush on anybody. This was new territory for him, and he felt like this was going a lot quicker than he had planned. This was truly confusing to him. He would never fully understand girls, would he? **(AN: Sometimes I feel like half of the time, girls don't even understand themselves... Including me, LOL.)** They were mysteries.

Honey couldn't figure out how a girl who moments ago was screaming and crying was now asleep. He realized that this was going to be sort of confusing in the morning when she woke up. He considered getting up and leaving, but he didn't want her to wake up in the middle of the night to more thunder, and he didn't want to wake her up when he moved her onto the bed. So, Honey left her in his arms and began to drift off. He just hoped that she didn't wake up first... Bad things tended to happen when you woke Honey up before he was rested...

Honey gave Haruhi a soft kiss on the cheek before he fell into a soft sleep.

**Okay! That's the end of this chapter I guess. Sorry for slacking, but I have some good news!**

**1) As I said earlier, I got a beta reader! Thanks a bunch!**

**2) Not that you would really care, but I just found out today that I really am skipping a grade! I feel so smart :) Lol, You're talking to a soon to be 8th grader! Yeah! I'm excited! ****ウキウキ！！****! (That means 'I'm excited' in Japanese.)**

**Bye-bye!**

**Lacey-Chan :)**


	12. XII BONUS

**Okay, I have to do a bit of a special chapter, because Thursday, June 9th is the Hitachiin twins birthdays, and Kaoru is one of my favorite characters, so I have to do something for it, right? So this chapter will be in Kaoru's POV half of the time, and Hikaru's for the rest. I'm sort of taking a break with the rest of the story, and giving you the twin's view of the situation. Sounds cool, ne? It doesn't really have much to do with the rest of the storyline, but I couldn't make it a whole new story because it talks about HoneyxHaruhi a lot.**

**I hope you enjoy it, because this is a special occasion! SPOILER: Expect some HikaKao fluff :)**

**By the way, this chapter will be in the first person instead of the 3rd because I'll be able to describe their feelings better that way. :) Also, this is my longest chapter so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I, Lacey-Chan, do not own OHSHC. This is a fact.**

_Chapter 12._

Kaoru's POV.

When I saw Honey with Haruhi for the first time, of course I was a little shocked. Who would've guessed that out of all of us, little Honey-Sempai got the girl. Kaoru wasn't jealous of Honey, but he was pretty sure everyone else in the club was, aside from Mori. Haruhi was just a good friend of mine, and nothing more. I was more worried about Hikaru than anything else. He was most definitely upset. I comforted him in any way that I could, and he seemed fine, but I could tell that there was something wrong even when he said that he was fine.

I care about my twin way more than I probably should, but I can't help it. I'm in love with him. I know that he has very strong feelings for Haruhi, but he has feelings for me, too. I can tell because of the way he talks to me at night, and the way he kisses in the morning and hugs me tightly. That's more than brotherly love, for sure. I know him inside and out. I can tell how he feels, as he can tell my feelings.

Whenever Hikaru says anything about Haruhi, I secretly feel a little jealous of her. How could someone as simple minded and plain as Haruhi Fujioka become the object of my brother's love? I honestly don't see what's so special about her. I can't say anything bad about Haruhi, she's my best friend (Besides Hikaru, of course.) and a nice person, but plain.

My point of view was that if Honey wants to date Haruhi, it didn't bother me, but I wished my brother would take it better. I also wished that my brother would forget about Haruhi and realize that I was the only person who really understood him, even if she could tell us apart.

When we were home at night eating dinner and we heard the sound of thunder off in the distance, I saw Hikaru jump up in fright, and looked directly at me. "Haruhi-" he started, but I cut him off.

"She's probably just fine. I bet Honey's with her right now. I realize she's scared, but they're nothing you can do about it right now."

Hikaru nodded his head. "I guess," he had said, but I just happened to notice that his fists were clenched. He didn't like the thought of Honey comforting Haruhi; I could tell he was jealous.

I reached over and gave my (slightly) older brother a big hug. He patted my back and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I would be nothing without you, Kaoru," he had said. "Why do I even bother chasing after Haruhi when I have you? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just spend the rest of my life with you? You're so kind to me. I should just forget about her."

Hikaru surprised me by giving me a kiss on the lips. It was more passionate than any kiss he had ever given me before, and I swear it melted my heart. I let go of all of my fears and kissed him back. I felt ecstatic. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, and let myself drown inside my brother's soul. My brother touched me all over and told me how much he truly loved me. This contact made me happier than I had ever felt before, and I moaned softly in pleasure. Hikaru switched our positions so that he had his arms wrapped around my neck, and he pulled me onto the floor.

He was on top of me now and still touching me just as hungrily as before. I didn't hesitate to touch him back, lust taking over me.

"Kaoru, you're so cute," he said to me. "You're the cutest, most handsome person I've ever met."

I laughed, and kissed his cheek. "You're so full of yourself," I say him. "We both look exactly alike."

"I know. We're both really good-looking, aren't we?"

I answered him by kissing him on the lips.

"Kaoru, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

I smiled a big, goofy looking smile. "I love you too, Hikaru. I've never really loved _anyone_ else."

The moment was perfect, right? Yeah, well of course this has to change. We finish with our confessions and continue on with our make-out session. Not two seconds later, though, we were interrupted. By our mother.

Think of how embarrassing this is.

My mother walks into the dining room and at first she doesn't notice us. She calls our names and we both froze. Right then Mom looks down and notices us.

"Ohhhh! Sorry for interrupting!" She screams, and runs out of the room.

The two of us bolted upright, and just sat there uncomfortably for a minute. Just think about what my poor mother was feeling at the moment. Not only were both of her sons gay, but they were making out with each other. And they weren't acting, either.

Well, I guess the secret's out. Nothing we can do about it now, can we?

Hikaru's POV.

Okay, now that was majorly embarrassing. That shouldn't have happened. Not in the kitchen at least. How are we supposed to look at our mother now? She knows our secret. It's gonna be awkward talking to her now. I should've waited until after we were in our private bedroom.

But god, I loved kissing him. I love my brother. I couldn't control it. I love the way that my brother's lips felt against mine. I loved touching his soft skin. My brother makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. He makes me forget about all of my bad feelings and problems. I know that he feels the same way towards me, too, so I guess I should just forget about Haruhi and be with him. Haruhi was happy with Honey, so I should just forget about her. I wasn't about to break them up, and there wasn't a very high chance of them breaking up, at least not anytime soon. I guess I should be happy that she's with someone nice, and NOT Tamaki. I guess I am.

I love my brother, so I should just forget about Haruhi, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll still be her friend of course, but I refuse to think of her as anything more than that. My brother's the only person that I'll ever be with, and I guess that I don't really have a problem with that.

Now, as we are sitting on the floor together, we are both really embarrassed, and scared. Neither of us know what we should do. I think for a moment, and decide that the first step to getting anywhere is to get up off of the floor. I get up, and put my hand out to Kaoru. He grabs it and I pull him up.

Then we just stand there awkwardly. I decide to cup his chin in my hand, like I do all the time at the host club, but his time we were all alone, and we weren't acting.

"We'll be fine," I whisper to him softly. I kissed his cheek softy, letting him know that I wasn't lying. He blushed slightly, and I hug him tightly.

"I'm sure that Mom won't care that much. Okay?"

Kaoru smiled at first, but then he frowned. "Why did you do that, Hikaru?" he asked.

I was confused. What did he mean by that? Did he not want me to kiss him? I went a little cold at the thought of that. Did I not read him as easily as I thought I did? I wasn't sure, so I replied with a "What are you talking about?"

"You've never kissed me that way before. What changed?"

I frowned. I wasn't about to lie to my brother, but I didn't really want to tell the truth, either. It was embarrassing.

I sighed. "Can we go back to our room, now? I'll explain in there."

Kaoru nodded, and we went off in the direction of our bedroom, which just happened to be on the whole other end of the house.

When we finally got there almost ten minutes later, we were both tired of walking and sat on our bed as soon as we walked into the room. I sighed and gave my brother a half-hearted smile. "Gotta love our parents, giving us the farthest away room they can find from the dining room. I guess they didn't want us getting into food every ten minutes, huh?"

Kaoru snorts. "No, I think they were more worried about us getting into food fights and getting eggs all over ourselves."

"Yeah, they didn't do a very good job at preventing that," I reply. Fun times, fun times.

Kaoru went serious again. "So," he said. "What was that about a few minutes ago?"

I sighed. This was gonna take a while to explain.

"... Well," I said. "You know how Haruhi is dating Honey, and at first I was a little jealous? I decided that Honey was a nice person, so I should be happy that she was with someone like him. I know you like me, Kaoru. More than a brother should. I shouldn't have started liking Haruhi in the first place. It's been making you depressed."

"So... You kissed me...?"

"Kaoru, I just love you so much. So much that I can't explain it. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Don't ever leave me."

Kaoru responded by kissing me. I kissed back, and felt myself slowly running short on breath. My little brother was such a good kisser. He made me feel all happy inside and put butterflies in my stomach. The kiss was short, but he didn't take his arms off from around me, and we were still very close. He bumped his forehead against mine and said softly;

"Don't worry, Hikaru, I won't ever leave you."

…

**Awww, don't we all love happy endings? Again, sorry this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the rest of the story, but I might be doing some foreshadowing here-! I'm not sure though. I don't have anything planned out.**

**Do you think this chapter was good? If you do, then review please! I love getting reviews, and I'm sure you guys do too!**

**Thanks again to my beta reader and all of those people who have been reviewing! Reviews make my day :)**

**I hope you guys like my little bonus chapter. I spent a lot of time on it. My fingers hurt now.**

**Okay, well, don't forget to read the next chapter after I post it, and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks sooooo much guys! ****ありがとうございます！**

**Lacey-Chan. :P**


	13. XIII

**Hi there peeps! I'm wicked excited because I'm typing on a touchscreen! This thing is pretty awesome, and my mom got it for me as a birthday/congratulations present! Yay! Now that I can type in my room, so I'll probably be able to type more. First I have to get used to this keypad though, lol. It's so much different than the ones I normally use. This thing has two cameras on it, a video recorder, and I can read books on it and go on the internet. So, it's pretty awesome, but I should stop bragging now and get on with the story, right? Okay, I guess I'll do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, unfortunately, but I do own this cool tablet thingy that lets me type, lol.**

_Chapter 13!_

Haruhi's POV.

Haruhi woke up slowly. She was confused, and a little worried, along with annoyed and angry. She didn't remember why Honey was here until she really thought for a minute, and then everything came back to her. She remembered the thunder and how little Honey had stayed with her and comforted her.

This fact embarrassed her a little, but she was so glad that he was there and that she didn't have to deal with it all on her own. Though the night before had been scary, Haruhi knew it would have been so much worse if Honey hadn't been there. She was so grateful that he had used up some of his free time to help her, and she wasn't sure how she would ever repay him for that.

Right now she didn't have enough time to think about that sort of thing, however, because she had to get ready for school, and Honey still had his arms wrapped around her. Haruhi had heard the stories about Honey. She knew that waking him up would probably be a very, very, bad idea. But what was she gonna do, then? She had to go to school, she couldn't risk missing anything and getting a low grade. Gah!

Haruhi was scared. It was a little after 5, according to her clock, and that was about when she got up every day. She wasn't sure if her dad was feeling any better yet. She needed to make him breakfast. Honey would probably want breakfast as soon as he woke up. So, she had to get up somehow, and try not to wake up Honey. She slowly pushed the blankets off of her and started slowly wriggling free.

Haruhi was almost done when Honey finally woke up. His big round eyes fluttered open, and he looked around the room in confusion. He notices Haruhi, slowly moving his arms out from around her, and realization hits him. He looked over at the clock to check the time, and then he looked back at her. At first she thought that he was gonna get mad and explode, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled at her and said, "Hi Haru-Chan, did you sleep well? I sure did!"

Haruhi let out a breath of air she didn't really realize she was holding after she realized that Honey wasn't gonna kill her. Honey put his hands back around her and hugged her close. Haruhi smiled without realizing it. "Besides from the thunderstorm, " she said "yeah, last night was nice. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for staying here with me though, you didn't really have to do that. Thanks."

Honey smiled back at her. "You're wrong, Haruhi, I'm your boyfriend, so I had to do that. I don't want you to be all alone when you're scared. But, if you really want to pay me back..." he said, right before giving her a big kiss full on the lips.

She was completely caught off guard by this and at first didn't know what to do, but then she kissed him back. I don't think she'll ever find the right words to describe the way she feels when Honey kisses her. Who would've guessed that a person as small as him could be such a good kisser? Of course, he was older than he looked, but Honey was just so little! This was a fact that everyone knew. It was scary how this little kid was good at pretty much everything. How can someone be so perfect?

Haruhi had also noticed that Honey had called her by her real name, and with no name suffix at the end. This fact was a shock to Haruhi, and she thought that her name had sounded strange coming out of Honey's mouth. She couldn't figure out why, but she figured it was just because he never used her real name. She liked the sound of it, though.

Haruhi let Honey kiss her for a while, and loved every minute of it, but it had to stop sometime. She pulled herself away from him, but he tried pulling her back. She sighed.

"Honey," she said. "We have to go to school."

Honey pouted. "Really, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes, we really do have to go to school. I have to make breakfast, too. What do you want?"

"Are you sure you don't mind feeding me again? You're just a commoner, you don't have a lot of spare money..."

Haruhi let the insult go and replied with a "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Honey's face brightened. "Yay! I really like your cooking, Haruhi!"

This statement brightened Haruhi's day a little more than it already was. She tried hard to cook a nice meal, but you can't be perfect at everything, can you? Haruhi tried to be perfect at everything, and she was pretty good at it, but she can't do everything right. Haruhi was glad to know that she was good at cooking, though.

The two got off from the bed and headed in the direction of the kitchen. They were both in the same clothing they had been in the night before, and neither of them had brushed their teeth, so they were a mess. Haruhi was able to clean herself up a little while she was cooking, and Honey had went into the bathroom to fix himself up while she was doing that. Honey had called his driver and told him to bring him a school uniform over, and they were both waiting for the meal to hurry up and cook. Honey had said that he wanted pancakes for breakfast, so that's what she was making. Ranka was still asleep, so Haruhi didn't bother to wake him. Ranka might not have had an AB blood type, but he was still cranky in the morning.

When the food was done cooking, Honey and Haruhi ate. Haruhi was getting a little embarrassed, because Honey kept complimenting her on her cooking.

"This is so delicious!" He said. "I wish you could cook for me every day, I think you're even better than my cook!"

Honey kept saying things like that all throughout the meal, and Haruhi answered with a 'thanks' or 'It's not that difficult'. She wasn't used to being complimented so much, and it was really uncomfortable. Haruhi wondered if he was lying at times, or just exaggerating, because there really wasn't anything special about her cooking, at least not in her opinion. She didn't argue with him, though.

Honey's driver came only a few minutes after they had finished the meal, and Honey quickly changed into his uniform. They got into the limo and the limo headed toward the school, like always. When we got to school, it went just as it normally did. Honey complained about how much he missed Takashi, and all of the girls went "Awww, so cute!"

The only difference was with the twins. Haruhi really didn't know what was different, but there definitely was something different about them today. They were smiling and seemed a little more cheery than usual. Hikaru wasn't giving me the 'how could you do that to me?' look. Kaoru was smiling awkwardly. Haruhi seemed to be the only person to notice this, though. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Haruhi walked up to them and took a good look, trying to figure out just exactly had happened to make them so different. When she couldn't figure it out, she decided to just ask them.

"Why do you two look all happy this morning? Are you plotting something?"

The twins looked confused. "No," Hikaru said. Kaoru finished with, "For once, we weren't. What are you talking about?"

She looked at them skeptically. "You sure?"

The both nodded simultaneously. Haruhi wasn't sure if they were being truthful, but she let it go. She noticed that Kyoya was a few feet away, listening in on the conversation. He noticed that something was different, too.

Haruhi decided to go over and talk to Kyoya to see if he knew what was up. Kyoya seemed to know everything.

He watched her as she walked up to him. He didn't say hi or anything like that, and she wasn't one to beat around the bush for anything, she was normally pretty blunt, so she didn't bother to say hello either. "Do you know what's up with those two, Kyoya-Sempai?" She asked him.

Kyoya answered with a nod. "Yes," he said. "I do. The two of them have been getting closer than they normally have been. Their act has turned into something more than that. Something they can't control. I think the two have fallen in love."

Haruhi looked at the two more carefully. "I guess you could be right," she said.

Kyoya replied by saying "I know I'm right. I have cameras in their house. I saw it."

Okay then, Haruhi thought to herself, that's not creepy or anything. She hoped that he didn't have any cameras in her house that she didn't know about. That would be real creepy, but it sounded like something that Kyoya would do. She made a mental note to herself to check for hidden cameras.

The twins noticed that the two were still staring at him, and walked up to see what the issue was. Unfortunately for them they didn't get a chance to because the bell rang, and the doors opened. We all went inside and to our classrooms. As soon as we took our seats, the twins began the questioning.

"What were you and Kyoya-Sempai talking about over there, huh?" They both asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Haruhi replied, not intending to answer their questions. The twins kept arguing with her, though, and eventually Haruhi decided that she wasn't gonna get any work done until they got their answer.

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

The twins nodded their heads happily.

"Are you two really just acting during the host club?" She asked them.

The twins sweat dropped. They knew that we were on to them. We were right, she could tell by the expression on their faces. They tried lying, but she didn't believe them.

"I know that you two are lying. I can tell."

They sighed. "Fine," they said. "You caught us. What's it really matter?"

"It really doesn't. I was just wondering. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

They both smiled. "Please don't tell anyone, Haruhi!"

... And so, Haruhi was finally able to concentrate on learning, and the twins left her alone for the rest of the day.

...

Later on that day the trio went upstairs to the club, and Haruhi was planning on it being a normal day, but I don't think there is such thing as a normal day at the host club. Tamaki was making a big fuss over something, and it took Haruhi a minute to realize just what it was. He was arguing with Honey. What a surprise.

"You can't have my daughter! I never gave you permission to date her, so why should you be allowed to? As her father and the host club king, I forbid you to see her, understand?"

Haruhi was really starting to get sick of this. Why does he think that he's her father? It was annoying. He really needed to figure out his emotions. Haruhi was really starting to get sick of Tamaki acting this way. It made her want to start screaming, but she held her breath and listened to hear Honey's response.

"NO!" He screamed. "I refuse! Haruhi likes me and I like her! There's no reason why we shouldn't be together! Her REAL dad likes me!"

Tamaki flinched at that one. "What are you talking about? You're talking to her real father right now! And as her father I forbid you from seeing her!"

I saw little Honey ball his fists. That was never a good sign. "You're being a big meanie! I'm not gonna listen to you! You can't make me!" I watched as Honey grabbed Usa-Chan from off of the table and walk away. He noticed me standing there in the door way and ran up to me, giving me a big hug.

"Haruhi! Tamaki's being a big meanie! He said that he didn't want me to be with you, but I'm not going to listen to him!"

Haruhi hugged Honey back. "You don't have to listen to him," she said. "He's just jealous."

She watched Tamaki go to his corner of woe. He didn't seem too happy about her calling him jealous. He deserved that. He should stop getting into other people's business. Haruhi doubts he actually learned his lesson, though.

"Haruhi," Honey said. "I don't want Tama-Chan to be mad at me, but I don't want to ever leave you! Please don't leave me!"

Honey was so cute, she didn't want to let him down. She replied with "I won't," and he hugged her even tighter. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at this. He had such a warming effect on everyone.

Everyone was staring at them as they hugged, including Tamaki, so she took this opportunity to stick out her tongue at them. They just continued staring, dumbstruck.

...

**Okay, you better thank me for this chapter. I spent a lot of time on it, and I wasn't expecting this, but this is my longest chapter ever. I feel like I say that a lot. I guess my chapters just keep getting longer and longer, lol. Okay well I guess I don't really have much else to say, besides that I have finals this week, so don't expect me to update again this week. Also, I sorta want to get going again on my other stories.**

**Bye guys! I hope I get lots of reviews, because they really do boost my confidence!**

**:-) Lacey-Chan :-)**


	14. XIV

**Hey guys! I know that it's been a while, but I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry, I don't really know what I was thinking when I decided to write three fics at the same time, lol. But, I'm back, and I hope you guys aren't mad at me. This chapter will be awesome, I promise you, but before I get to the story, I have to say, I think I'm losing reviewers. This makes me sad :( **

**Is this story staring to get dull and boring, or are you guys just being lazy? If you guys are just being lazy, could you please stop? Not to be a greedy beetle or anything... Lol.**

**You know, this has nothing to do with anything, but I'm gonna be short eighth grader. I'm 4'11", lol. I get picked on a lot for my shortness :-) **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I, Lacey Ann Louise *BEEP*, do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just this fan-fiction.**

_Chapter 14!_

Haruhi's POV.

Honey hadn't been acting like himself lately. He wasn't talking to Tamaki at all, and every couple of minutes he looked over at Tamaki and gave him a dirty look. He balled hits fist whenever someone mentioned Tamaki's name, and wasn't as cheerful as he normally was.

She was supposed to go over to Honey's house Friday after school, so she decided to ask him about it there.

Honey was really excited about Haruhi going to his house, it was apparent. He really wanted Haruhi to meet his parents, and for her to see his room. His room was like a secret hideout to him, according to Mori-Sempai.

Honey acted like his normal self on the way there. He talked and talked and TALKED, but Haruhi listened. She knew that he hadn't been in a very good mood the last few days, so Haruhi decided to let him have his fun. It wasn't bothering her any. If Honey was happy, she was happy.

When they finally got to his house, it was huge. Haruhi wasn't used to seeing mansions, so this was a big deal to her. Honey had noticed how her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets and said to her, "It's pretty big, huh? Are family has lived here a long time. I don't even think that I've got the place completely figured out myself."

Haruhi couldn't believe that only one family lived in that house. It was about the size of the school, but probably a little bigger. The place was perfectly manicured, and practically screamed money. Haruhi didn't care about wealth, but these mansions were so huge that she had no choice but to be a little envious of all of these rich people with their giant houses. How was it even possible to own such a huge house?

Honey got out of the limo and walked around to the other side of the limo, and took Haruhi's hand, helping her out like the perfect gentleman that he really was. He never let go of her hand as he led her up the driveway and up the stairs into the house.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. There were pictures all over the walls. The place was warm and inviting. Also, like all rich kid houses, the house was unimaginably CLEAN.

"Mommy! Honey yelled out. "I'm finally home, if you can hear me! And Haruhi's here, too!"

No response.

"I don't think she heard me," Honey said to Haruhi. "Stay here, I'll go find someone who knows where she is."

Honey walked into the nearest room, and was gone for a minute. He came back out and said to her "She's out right now shopping, but that's okay. We can hang out together until she gets back! I'll show you to my room!"

He took her hand and led her up the stairs, down the hall, and into a room with a light blue door.

Honey's room looked exactly as you would expect it to look. The walls were the same color as the door, and there were stuffed animals and giant cupcakes everywhere. His bed was way bigger than it really needed to be, and was pink with little cupcakes all over it. If you didn't already know that this was Honey's bed room, you could easily mistake it for a girl's room. The carpet was light blue, and matched with the walls perfectly. There was a cute looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. It was shiny and had little diamonds hanging from it.

Haruhi wasn't really into cute little bunnies and all that sort of stuff, but his room sort of made her jealous. Honey had so much money. It must be nice.

Haruhi didn't normally care about things like money, but c'mon, who doesn't secretly want to be a billionaire? His room was truly beautiful, and cute. It would be nice to have a room like that, though Haruhi would've gone for a smaller room. All of the extra space was completely pointless.

"Isn't it pretty, Haruhi?" Honey asked her. Haruhi smiled. "It really is." She said.

Honey smiled and pulled on Haruhi's arm. "You've gotta come sit on my bed, its super comfy!" Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up onto his pink bed.

It was possibly the softest bed Haruhi had ever slept on in her entire life.

Honey scooted closer to Haruhi and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Wouldn't it be nice to sleep in this bed every night, Haruhi?"

Haruhi had to stop to think for a moment. Was he offering something to her? He was acting sort of strangely. Honey would never rub his money into her face, so what was he trying to do? Haruhi decided to answer his question with a "Yeah, it would be pretty cool."

Honey smiled. He was he opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance, they both heard a knock on the door. Honey's face became serious. "I'm pretty sure that's Chika-Chan," he whispered to Haruhi. "Don't worry about it. I told him you were here, so he'll probably go easy on me. Just get out of the way if he gets too close to you, okay?"

Haruhi nodded. The two were gonna fight. Haruhi remembered Tamaki mentioning that to her once that they fought every time they saw each other. Honey jumped off his bed and answered the door. As soon as he had started turning the doorknob, the door came crashing open, and Chika threw a punch at Honey, which he evaded with ease, of course. Honey threw an attack back at him too fast for Chika to see it coming, and he was thrown across the room. His body made a huge bang as it made contact with the carpet, and it took him some effort to get back up.

When he did, he lunged yet another attack at his older brother, but Honey moved out of the way. Chika was thrown against the wall, and didn't get back up as easily as he did the last time. When he didn't move for a while, Haruhi decided to make sure he was alright. She got down off of the bed and walked over to where he was lying. She tapped him on the shoulder hesitantly, because she wasn't sure of he was gonna try biting her hand off like Honey had done to Tamaki once. Honey walked up beside her.

"He'll be fine," he said. "He really put some force into that lunge. He'll wake up in a moment. This happens all the time."

Haruhi looked at Honey. "Are you sure that's safe?" She asked him. Honey nodded.

"We Haninozuka's are super powerful. We can do anything, and nothing can get in our way!"

Haruhi chuckled. "You rich kids are all so full of yourselves," she said.

At that moment Chika woke up. He slowly tried to get up, but he was in a temporary state of confusion. Honey stepped in and helped him get back on his feet. "You okay, little brother?" He asked him. "That was quite the fall you took. I almost didn't have the chance to move away from that, because you were moving so fast." Honey patted his younger, yet taller brother on the shoulder.

Yasuchika gave his brother a long, hard glare. "Don't touch me," he said, as he moved away from his brother. "Even if we are getting along a little better now, you're still an alien, no doubt in my mind." Chika looked over at Haruhi. "If I were you, I would stop dating him, before he sucks out your soul."

Honey decided then to change the subject. "Well, me and Haru-chan are gonna go in the kitchen and eat some cake, right?" Honey smiled brightly as he hugged his Usa-Chan close to him and played dumb.

Chika sighed. "I see he's alienated you, too. Well, okay I guess. Mom wanted me to tell you that she's gonna be home soon, and that she wanted to meet Haruhi."

Chika walked out if the door without even saying goodbye.

Haruhi looked over at Honey, who was walking over to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be going to the kitchen?" She asked him.

Honey put his finger to his lips. "Shh!" He said, "We're not. We're going to my secret hideout. Don't tell anyone about this. Takashi-kun's the only other person I've ever let go down here."

Honey moved one off his giant stuffed animal over, and lifted up the hidden door. "Come down here with me," he said. "It's really cool."

Honey began walking down the stairs into the dark room. A few seconds later, Haruhi heard a faint click, and there was light. Haruhi walked over to the door, and looked down. Honey was standing there waiting for her. "Make sure you shut the door behind you."

Haruhi nodded her head. She stepped down into the room and shut the door. She walked down the stairs, and into the secret room.

What she saw down there was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was like he had his own little house down there. He had his own giant flat screen TV, a couch, and another bed. There was an archway leading into a mini kitchenette.

The walls were light yellow, and the floor hardwood. In one corner of the room there was a big stereo system, and a bookshelf right next to it full of CDs. The bookshelf right next to that one was full of books, and another one with DVDs.

Nearby there was a slightly ajar door, and inside Haruhi could tell that it was a closet. A really large closet.

"Isn't it so cool, Haruhi?" Honey asked. "I spend a lot of time down here. Chika doesn't know about this room, and maids aren't allowed in here. This is my getaway."

"This really is cool. You must need a getaway sometimes. Tamaki can get quite annoying at times, and you never know what those 'shady' twins are up to. Not to mention your brother..."

Honey sighed. "Yeah. Mori and you are the only hosts that know about this, so it works as a good hideout if you make them angry, which I seem to be doing a lot lately." Honey was hurt by this. Haruhi could tell that he didn't like the fact that everyone was mad. Honey was feeling mixed emotions. Haruhi felt truly sorry for him.

"Honey," she said, "has Tamaki been harassing you lately? If he has, I swear he won't as much as look at you funny ever again once I get done with him. I don't understand why he has to be like this. I mean, he's such a spoiled brat. He doesn't get what he wants _once_ and it's the end of the world. It's hard to believe that this is the same person whose grandmother refuses to let him see his mother. He doesn't even realize that-"

Haruhi was then interrupted by Honey. "Haruhi!" He said. "Tama-Chan can't help it. He's a rich kid, we're all like that. I just wish that he would stop bossing me around. I'm not two. I want to be with you and no one's gonna tell me I can't."

Honey was starting to act like a spoiled brat himself, but it was sweet that he would say something like that. Haruhi was flattered that he felt that way toward her.

**Okay. That's the chapter. I could've made it longer, but I have a short attention span and get bored reading long chapters. I'm guessing that you peeps are a lot like me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted soon. Thanks to all my readers, 'cause if you guys didn't review and tell me how awesome this story is I wouldn't be writing this still. Thanks :-) if you guys have any ideas or think there are things that could use some improvement, just tell me in a comment or PM me.**

**Oh, and make sure you thank my beta-reader, 'cause she's awesome!**

**Sayonara :-) **

**Lacey-Chan! :-) **

**P.S. I don't ever want to stop writing this story. I love it too much.**


	15. XV

**Hey! I'm back again! This time I didn't update wicked late, either! Well, I bet you peeps want to know what else happens while Haruhi goes on a date with Honey and meets his parents. Thanks all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story :-) You guys make me feel super happy:-)**

**Unfortunately I have a cut on my finger, so it hurts to type, but I'm doing it :-) **

**Well, I'll keep the author note short and sweet. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Unfortunately, I'm just borrowing them.**

_Chapter 15!_

Haruhi's POV.

At that moment, they were both interrupted.

"Honey! I'm back! Is your friend here with you?" Haruhi heard a voice yell from above. Haruhi was pretty sure it was Honey's mother.

Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and practically dragged her up the stairs and into his room. He opened the door and jumped into her arms.

"Hi mommy! I missed you so much! Wanna meet Haruhi?"

Honey got out of his mother's arms, and walked up to Haruhi, whom was still on the ground. Honey grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up onto her feet.

"See?" He said. "Isn't she so cute?"

Honey's mother walked up to her. Haruhi was still trying to process what just happened, and was slightly disoriented. Haruhi wasn't completely sure what was going on around her, but Honey let go of her and let her stand up by herself.

Honey's mother put her hand out, and Haruhi shook it nervously.

Honey's mother was beautiful. There wasn't one wrinkle on her face. It was apparent that Honey got most of his looks from his mother. Mrs. Haninozuka had long blonde hair. It was parted to the left and slightly wavy. Her eyes were large and brown. She was tall, surprisingly, but looked a lot younger than she was. She looked so much like Honey that it was almost scary. She was truly a sight to see.

"N... Nice to meet you," Haruhi stuttered out, and a huge grin appeared on Mrs. Haninozuka's face.

"She really is cute!" She exclaimed.

Honey's mother looked back at Haruhi. "Nice to meet you, too." She said.

"Honey's talked a lot about you. I think we'll get along quite well. You seem like a really nice person, and Honey really likes you. I trust his judgment."

Haruhi smiled. Honey's mother seemed like a really nice person. "I have a really good feeling we'll get along well," she said.

Mrs. Haninozuka smiled. "You can call me Momoko-San if you want, or Momo-Chan. I don't care either way." She looked over at Honey, "Dinner will be done in about an hour. I'll have someone call you guys down when it's done," she said. She walked over to the door, "Bye!" She said. She waved, and left.

TAMAKI'S POV.

Tamaki had called for a meeting. All of the hosts were there except Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. The reason was obvious: To get Haruhi away from Honey.

Tamaki was in serious mode. There was no time to play around. His daughter was being brainwashed by the little cake-eating, AB-blood-type monster right as they spoke. There was nothing they could do about it at the moment.

"Alright, men," he began. "You all know why you're here."

Tamaki walked over to the big white board he had in his room, picked up the red marker, and wrote at the top in big letters "OPERATION STEAL HARUHI BACK FROM HONEY"

Tamaki turned back around to look at his 'men'.

"Now men," he said. "What you have to do is simple; just do whatever you have to get Haruhi away from Honey. I don't care how you do it, as long as it gets done. Daddy can't stand seeing those two together. Honey's too dangerous."

The twins both nodded their heads enthusiastically, Kyouya just stared. Tamaki had a feeling that Kyouya wasn't gonna go along with that too easily.

"Okay, just make sure none of this stuff talked about here gets leaked out to Haruhi, Honey-Sempai, or Mori-Sempai. Does anyone have any strategies they think we could use?" Tamaki asked. The twins hands both shot up. Tamaki pointed to them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well," the twins said in unison, "We could seduce her. We just have to make Haruhi like us and forget about Honey. It shouldn't be difficult. Honey's no match for us. We've always been more popular."

Tamaki lit up. "That's a great idea!" He wrote some stuff on his white board.

"We can use our irresistible charm to make Haruhi forget that Honey ever existed! This plan is fool proof!"

"I don't think so," Kyouya said, catching everyone by surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, dumbstruck.

Kyouya pushed his glasses back up his nose. "What I mean," he said, "Is that I've been talking to Ranka recently. He says that Haruhi is completely head-over-heels for Honey-Sempai. I don't think this will help much. It may just make her angry at you, and then she'll cling onto Honey even more. I'm afraid there'll be no fixing the problem if that happens."

Tamaki brushed this off. "We just have to be subtle about it," he said. "If we make it too obvious she'll realize that something is going on." Tamaki wrote some more on his board.

"Okay, operation steal Haruhi back from Honey is now off officially in progress. Any questions?"

Honey's POV.

Honey and Haruhi were back in his secret room.

"Listen Honey," she began, "I wouldn't leave you for Tamaki, or any of the other hosts, and they can't force you to do something you don't want to do."

Honey, who was sitting right next to her on the couch, put his arm around her.

"I know," he said. He looked up at Haruhi.

"Haruhi," Honey said. "I don't ever want to lose you. I love you."

**Okay, I planned for this chapter to be longer, but I decided that would be a good place to end it. I'm really happy that I've gotten so far in this story. I hope you like it so far. Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Heh. I wonder how many chapters it's going to take to describe this one little date, Haha. I think it'll be done by the next chapter. Please review this, it really does make me happy!**

**XOXO, Lacey-Chan **


	16. XVI

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update, but I am back. Unfortunately I did not take the time to proofread or anything and was too lazy to send this to my beta reader. Please forgive me for any errors and just me glad that I updated at all! Please review!**

**Okay, I know you guess are probably really mad at me right noe and want to know why it took so long to update. Well, I can explain. First, I was having issues with this chapter and rewrote it over and over, then, I finished it but my mom shut off the Wi-Fi so I couldn't post it. Then, my little sister deleted all of my files... So I lost it and had to start from scratch. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm just a crazy fan girl who really wishes that she did, haha.**

**Chapter 16!**

Haruhi froze. At that moment Honey started panicking a little. This was the first time he had ever said that to her, and he wasn't exactly sure how she would take it. Honey couldn't imagine what he would do if he was rejected. He would probably start crying. Honey had truly meant what he had said. Didn't she feel the same way?

Haruhi was still in a state of shock. Honey wasn't sure what he should do. He just sat staring at her until finally something happened. Haruhi smiled. It wasn't a normal Haruhi smile, either. Honey was so relieved that she felt there same way that he did.

Haruhi's smile grew wider, and Honey knew that he had truly said the right thing. Honey was caught off guard when all of a sudden Haruhi put her arms around Honey's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Honey quickly returned the kiss, and slowly began pushing Haruhi down onto the couch.

Haruhi didn't complain, and the kiss began getting more and more intense. Honey kissed with deep passion, and Haruhi had no problem going along with it. The small boys soft pink lips were curved into a huge smile as he was being kissed. Honey wanted the kiss to never end. Unfortunately, Haruhi didn't feel the same way. She she pushed Honey away from her.

"Honey," she began, "I don't ever want to lose you, either. I promise that I won't leave you. I love you, too."

Honey brightened. "really?" he asked. "Thanks so much Haru-Chan!"

Honey planted a kiss on her cheek. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. The hug lasted a little while before Honey decided to let go.

Haruhi grinned. "You know," she said, "you're one of the cutest persons I've ever met."

Honey frowned. "one of the cutest? You mean I'm not THE cutest? "

Haruhi laughed. "No," she said, "I changed mind. You are the cutest."

Honey's smile nearly lit up the room.

Honey and Haruhi spent the next half hour picking on each other until it was time for them to eat. Honey was just getting ready to show her around the horse when one of the maids knocked on Honey's door.

"Eh, we can do that after we eat, 'Kay?"

Haruhi nodded.

Honey took Haruhi's hand and led her down the stairs and into a giant dining room. Chika, Momoko-San, and Haninozuka-San were already at the table waiting. Honey took a seat, and motioned for Haruhi to sit next to him. Haruhi pulled out the heavy, expensive chair, and sat down. At that moment Haruhi became a little worried. Honey's father looked like a scary dude. Honey may be stronger and more powerful than his father, but his father was still intimidating.

She tried to forget about that, and think about the food that was being passed out. It was almost definitely something wicked expensive. Haruhi want used to eating food like that, but she sort of hoped that it was fancy tuna. Honey knee that Haruhi loved it, so it was always a possibility.

Haruhi squealed in delight when her plate came to her and she realized that it really WAS fancy tuna. She wanted to shove it all in her mouth at once, but she had learned proper eating etiquette. She knew that was wrong.

But then again, this was fancy tuna. She had never actually had the chance to try it at school. She let her instinct get the better of her, and dug into the tuna. Boy, was it delicious. She ate it all in one bite.

Haruhi looked up to see everyone staring at her with amused expressions on their faces except Chika.

Haruhi blushed, and everyone began laughing. Haruhi blushed even harder after that. Honey smiled. "I told you she would like the tuna, didn't i?"

Momo-Chan giggled. "Wow, one wouldn't notice it at first, but you two really do have a lot in common. When it comes to food you like, you're in no mood to wait, huh?"

Haruhi decided not to be a party pooper and went along with his mother. "yeah, I guess we do have some thing in common. Sorry I sort of snapped earlier, I was trying to wait, but it was too much to bear."

Momo-Chan giggled. "don't worry, "she said, "we have to deal with it all the time. We decided to pretty much forget about table manners, it's no use anyway. Just a waste of time."

Haruhi smiled, happy that she wasn't thought badly of.

The rest of the meal was fun. It was quite obvious that Honey's parents approved of Haruhi. They talked and laughed, and of course, told Haruhi funny stories of stupid things that Honey had done. They all had good laughs, and it all went well.

Soon enough, every one was done eating except Honey, whom head just started eating his daily dose of cake. Whilst the the maids were taking care of every one else's plates, a few brought Honey the cakes for him to eat all by himself.

Honey offered to share with Haruhi, but she kindly declined. Haruhi didn't want to get in his way or anything like that. This was his daily activity, and it would be wrong to Just budge in.

When Honey was done eating his unusually large amount of cake, he grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran up the stairs. Haruhi wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she went along with it. Honey stopped in front of a door. "this room is one of the bathrooms. This is the biggest bathroom in the house, so I like this one the best."

Haruhi walked into the biggest bathroom that she had ever seen. It was beautiful, even if it was just a bathroom. The walls were painted a light blue-grey. There was a huge, luxurious bathtub, surrounded by dozens of different shampoos and body washes. There was a pretty recent sized shower in one corner, too. But, the most surprising part of the room was the beautiful chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Really, what was the point?

Honey showed Haruhi a lot of rooms after that. So many that she lost count. They were all super elegant and amazingly expensive. When Honey was done showing Haruhi what he believed to be every room in the house, they went back into his room, not realizing that they were both being watched.

&*#-#-$+#-#($-$+$(#-

Tamaki, using his binoculars, had been staring into Honey's window for quite some time, waiting for them to get back. His room was on the second floor of the mansion, so he had the twins get a latter, and they were currently at the bottom keeping it steady. Kyouya was at home sleeping, because apparently 'mommy needs her beauty sleep'. He stayed as quite as he possibly could, but it was very hard for him. When he saw Honey peck Haruhi on the cheek, he almost lost it.

He let out a high pitched screech, and the couple looked his way. Tamaki ducked down, and they didn't notice him. Or, at least he thought that no one noticed him...

*-:$%$%((%+$/#$%$$%$?%?"#'+$

The date was over. Haruhi had had a great time, but was starting to airtight she mouth be turning into one of those crazy fancies she saw everyday. Honey led her outside and into the limo. Before Honey got in, he said he would be right back, and quietly walked around to the side of the house.

Tamaki, hearing the footsteps, freaked out. "Damn it. Hide!" he yelled, and ducked into the bushes.

Honey walked up to the bushes. "I Don't know what you guys are up to, but trust me, I will figure it out."

With that, he went back to the limo and took Haruhi home.

Please Review!


	17. XVII

**Okay... I felt really bad about ending this story and rewriting it, so I decided to be kind and give you what I had started of chapter 17. I hope you guys like it... Also, I wrote this a looong time ago, so sorry in advance for all of the errors.**

**This chapter will be written in first person. It is in Haruhi's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club:(**

**Chapter 17:**

I had never been well educated in the subject of love, but I was pretty sure this was what it felt like. Honey was sweet, and kind. Although, Honey's not really the kind of person I would normally pair myself together with.

I loved Honey though. Or, at least I thought I did. I didn't realize that I was going to have to do some serious thinking on the matter in the near future.

I was currently in my bedroom, and I really should've been studying, but I couldn't get my mind off of things. Hikaru and Kaoru were now together, and it was very obvious to everyone around them that they were deeply in love. I had Honey, but that left Mori, Kyouya, and Tamaki out in the open to fend for themselves. I sort of felt sorry for them. I wished there was something that I could do to help. But, I wasn't willing to cheat on Honey.

I had never really understood what people saw in love until I actually felt it for myself. The feeling of love was beautiful. It made your stomach feel feather light, and it made you feel like you could walk on air. It made you feel invincible. I loved it.

Eventually, I managed to get my mind back on track and finished up with my studying. I had a great night sleep that night. Too bad it would be the last one for a while.

I woke up that morning in as great of a mood as I had fallen asleep in. I made breakfast for my father, even though he was asleep and probably would be for another hour. Eventually I heard Honey pull up to the house. I said good bye to my father even though I knew it's pointless because he couldn't hear me.

As I got into the limo I was greated with a hug, like usual. Honey seemed to be in a good mood. I looked over, and I noticeed that Mori was in here with us. This wasn't the first time that he had ridden to school with Honey, so I didn't think much of it.

Other than that, the ride to school was completely uneventful. It was after school, at the Host Club, that things started to get crazy.

I thought it was going to be a normal day, until I was sitting down with my regular costumers, and the twins came up from behind me and put their hands around me.

"Haru-Chan!" The two yelled.

I sighed. "Is there something wrong? What do you want?"

"Haruhi, do you want to come to dinner at our house this Saturday?"

All of the costumers were watching me, waiting for me to answer. I didn't want to disappoint my clients, but I really didn't want to have to deal with the twins. "No," I say.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. I knew they were up to something then, and I should've been really scared. The two sat down next to me on the couch, and got too close for comfort.

"Come on, it'll be tons of fun I promise." Hikaru nibbled on my ear. "I've got a surprise for you if you come." he said.

That scared me a little, but now all of the fangirls were watching intently. I figured Kyouya wouldn't be happy if I said no. So, I gave the girls something to gossip about and said yes.

Immediately whispers errupted throughout the room.

Hikaru looked around the room with a smug expression on his face. I knew he had accomplished his goal, and I knew he had something evil planned for me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Honey staring at the three of us, a not-so-happy expression on his face.

At this point in time, Tamaki decided he needed to step in. He walked up to us. "Hikaru, Kaoru, can I see you out in the hall for a moment?"

The twins saluted him. "Yes, Milord."

They walked out into the hall, and I was thinking about eavesdropping, but I didn't care enough to. I heard a lot of yelling, but I couldn't understand a thing King was saying. Tamaki-Sempai must have been really angry, because it sounded a lot like he was just making a bunch of weird noises because he was too mad to even make any coherent words.

The door opened and The twins walked back into the room, even though Tamaki was still in the hall screaming.

A few minutes later, Tamaki-Sempai realized that he was screaming at nothing but a wall, and came back inside to sit in his emo corner for a bit. I felt sorry for him and went over to the corner and crouched down beside him**...**

**I'm sorry. That's all that was writtien, and I honestly don't remember what was gonna happen next. I really hope that after you guys read this, you'll go on my profile and read the newer version of the story. **

**Also, I would like to respond to this anonymous review: **

_**Guest 8/2/12 **_

_**I love it! How did you know? I, personally, don't think you should've discontinued it.**_

_**I'm also a little creeped. I'm in sixth, skipping 7th, love ouran and have 4 little siblings.**_

**Me: If you're reading this, good luck! I skipped 7th, and 8th was still easy! I'm now going into 9th grade... I'm gonna be the youngest student in my whole entire high school! I have 5 little siblings and they drive me nuts..**

**So, I hope you guys liked what little of this chapter I had written, and I really hope that you read the other version of this story... And that you don't have me forever. **

**Peace out, bros!**


End file.
